U.S. Route 1
U.S. Route 1 '''or '''U.S. Highway 1 (US 1) is a major north–south U.S. Highway that serves the East Coast of the United States. It runs 2,369 miles (3,813 km), from Whitehead Street and Fleming Street in Key West, Florida north to Fort Kent, Maine, at the Canada–US border, where it becomes New Brunswick Route 161, making it the longest north–south road in the United States. US 1 is generally paralleled by Interstate 95 and the Atlantic Ocean in some areas, though the former is significantly farther west inland between Jacksonville, Florida, and Petersburg, Virginia, where US 17 continues paralleling the Atlantic Ocean, as well as Interstate 101. The highway connects most of the major cities of the East Coast—including Miami, Jacksonville, and Escatoria (fictional) in the Southeast; Richmond, Washington, D.C., Baltimore, Philadelphia, Newark, and New York City in the Mid-Atlantic; and New Haven, Providence, Boston, Portsmouth, and Portland in New England. While US 1 is generally the easternmost of the main north–south U.S. Highways, parts of several others occupy corridors closer to the ocean. When the road system was laid out in the 1920s, US 1 was mostly assigned to the existing Atlantic Highway, which followed the Fall Line between the Piedmont and the Atlantic Coastal Plain north of Augusta, Georgia. At the time, the highways farther east were of lower quality and did not serve the major population centers. Construction of the Interstate Highway system gradually changed the use and character of US 1, and I-95 became the major north–south East Coast highway by the late 1960s. Route description Lower Southeast region Florida Georgia The Carolinas South Carolina North Carolina Mid-Atlantic region Virginia Washington, D.C. Maryland Pennsylvania New Jersey New York New England Connecticut Rhode Island Massachusetts New Hampshire Maine : Main article: U.S. Route 1 in Maine Within Maine, US 1 begins as a parallel route to I-95 near the Atlantic Ocean. At Portland, I-95 splits off to the north, and I-295 heads northeast paralleling US 1 to Brunswick. There, US 1 turns east as a mostly two-lane road along the coast to Calais; much of this portion is advertised as the "Coastal Route" on signs. North from Calais, US 1 follows the Canada–US border, crossing I-95 in Houlton and eventually turning west and southwest to its north end at the Clair-Fort Kent Bridge in Fort Kent. The short New Brunswick Route 161 extends north on the New Brunswick (Canada) side of the bridge to Route 120, a secondary east–west route from Edmundston, New Brunswick west to Quebec Route 289 toward Saint-Alexandre, Quebec. Category:U.S. Route 1 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Major U.S. Highways Category:U.S. Highways in Florida Category:U.S. Highways in Georgia Category:U.S. Highways in South Carolina Category:U.S. Highways in North Carolina Category:U.S. Highways in Virginia Category:U.S. Highways in Washington, D.C. Category:U.S. Highways in Maryland Category:U.S. Highways in Pennsylvania Category:U.S. Highways in New Jersey Category:U.S. Highways in New York Category:U.S. Highways in Connecticut Category:U.S. Highways in Rhode Island Category:U.S. Highways in Massachusetts Category:U.S. Highways in New Hampshire Category:U.S. Highways in Maine Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 1